princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina
Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina ( キミについてもっと知りたいな Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina lit.,I Would Like to Know You Better) is Kanata Irie's Best of U-17 Player's single. Tracklist #Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina #Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina ~ Remix #Kimi ni Tsuite Motto Shiritaina ~ Instrumental #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 川沿いの堤防に 座ってる横顔が ちょっと元気なさそうだった 隣に腰下ろして 特に会話もなくて キミのジュース一口飲んだ ありのままに 生きてゆく それが意外に難しい 大切なことは 「なぜ」じゃなく 「どれくらい」ってことらしい 奪い取りたいモノは何? 守り抜きたいモノは何? 触れていいね 何もかも キミについてもっと知りたいな 幼さと若さって こんなにも違うって あの頃はわからなかった 薄っぺらな友情は アイスみたいなもんで 甘すぎてすぐ溶け出しちゃうんだ 水に投げた 石ころが やたらはずんで飛んでった 振り返ったキミが どや顔して ボクたちは笑い出した 今 描いてる夢は何? 秘密にしてる夢は何? 動かないで 見つめさせて キミについてもっと知りたいな 所詮なんて諦めてないで 初戦勝って演じてやろうぜ だけど絶対! ダメ出しはしないで! 心折れかかった時こそSmiling ここぞとばかり涙がFalling 生きることは演じること ありのままに 生きてゆく それが意外に難しい 大切なことは 「なぜ」じゃなく 「どれくらい」ってことらしい 奪い取りたいモノは何? 守り抜きたいモノは何? 触れていいね 何もかも キミについてもっと知りたいな もっと知りたいな |-| Romaji= Kawa zoi no teibō ni suwatteru yokogao ga chotto genki na sa sō datta tonari ni koshi oroshi te tokuni kaiwa mo naku te kimi no jūsu ichi kuchi non da Arinomama ni iki te yuku sore ga igai ni muzukashii taisetsu na koto wa 'naze' ja naku 'dore kurai' tte koto rashii Ubaitori tai mono wa nani? mamorinuki tai mono wa nani? fure te ii ne nanimokamo kimi ni tsuite motto shiritaina Osana sa to waka sa tte konnanimo chigau tte ano koro wa wakara nakatta usuppera na yūjō wa aisu mitai na mon de ama sugi te sugu toke dashi cha un da Mizu ni nage ta ishikoro ga yatara hazun de ton de tta furikaetta kimi ga do ya kao shi te boku tachi wa waraidashi ta Ima egaiteru yume wa nani? himitsu ni shiteru yume wa nani? ugoka nai de mitsumesase te kimi ni tsuite motto shiritaina Shosen nante akirame te nai de shosen katte enji te yaro u ze dakedo zettai ! dame dashi wa shi nai de! kokoro ore kakatta toki koso Smiling koko zo to bakari namida ga Falling ikiru koto wa enjiru koto Arinomama ni iki te yuku sore ga igai ni muzukashii taisetsu na koto wa 'naze' ja naku 'dore kurai' tte koto rashii Ubaitori tai mono wa nani? mamorinuki tai mono wa nani? fure te ii ne nanimokamo kimi ni tsuite motto shiritaina Motto shiritaina |-| English= Your figure sitting at the riverbank Seemed to be a little sad I sit down next to you without any conversation and took a sip of your juice Going as things are now is surprisingly difficult It seems instead of asking "why" something is important you should be asking "how much" it is important to you What would you like to have only for yourself? What do you want to protect? It'd be nice to touch anything and everything about you I'd like to know more about you I didn't know then That childishness and youth could be this different Flimsy friendships are like ice cream They're too sweet so they melt right away The pebbles I threw in the water flew and bounced profusely What kind of face did you make when you turned around We both laughed What kind of a dream are you drawing now? What are the dreams you're keeping secret? Don't move, let me look at you I'd like to know more about you Don't give up on the ending Let's play to win the first match So remember! Don't judge me! Smiling while suffering from a broken heart And just in here your tears are falling To live is to play Going as things are now is surprisingly difficult It seems instead of asking "why" something is important you should be asking "how much" it is important to you What would you like to have only for yourself? What do you want to protect? It'd be nice to touch anything and everything about you I'd like to know more about you I'd like to know more Trivia *Konomi has mentioned that his favourite Best of U-17 single was this one. Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of U-17 Players